Bella, Edward, une histoire, une rupture
by Malycia28
Summary: Ce One Shot a été écrit pour un concours. Le thème etait "imaginez la rupture de Bella et Edward". Voila ma façon de voir les choses... Et si Bella reprenait les choses en main? Bonne lecture!


*** Bienvenue sur mon OS, et merci de prendre le temps de lire ces quelques lignes. Cet OS se situe dans Hésitation, lorsqu'Edward laisse Bella à Alice pour qu'elle puisse la surveiller. J'ai vu les choses à ma manière, rendant Bella un peu plus active et maitresse de son destin. J'espere que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous! ***

C'est un enlèvement ou je ne m'y connais pas, rétorquai je, amère.

- Exact ! S'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu es ma prisonnière jusqu'à samedi. Esmé s'est déjà arrangée avec Charlie. Tu passeras deux nuits à la maison, c'est moi qui t'accompagnerai au lycée.

Je me détournai, en proie à une colère grandissante, croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et fixai la route. A quoi bon m'énerver sur Alice... Elle n'y était pour rien après tout, bien qu'elle puisse être facilement corrompue. Ma liberté contre une voiture... Aussi belle est puissante soit elle, cette voiture valait elle son éthique ? Que faisait-elle la solidarité féminine ? Ressentait-elle au moins une étincelle de compassion ?

Rien de tout cela. Alice me regardait avec un air clairement satisfait, ravie du week end qu'elle se préparait à me faire passer.

- Je te promets une soirée entre filles... Manucure, soin du visage... on pourra même griller des chamallows au coin du feu !

Je soupirai... J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être une poupée de chiffon passant de bras en bras. Mon avis importait peu finalement, Edward avait décidé pour moi, ainsi, je devais suivre ses instructions...

Voila bien la seule personne à qui je devais des reproches. Edward. Celui qui m'avait abandonné un an plus tôt, pour mon bien, m'avait il dit. Mon avis avait eu peu bien peu d'importance ce jour là... tout comme aujourd'hui...

Edward. Cet homme qui disait m'aimer mais qui ne me faisait pas confiance. Qui m'interdisait de voir mon meilleur ami parce qu'il était jaloux de ce que Jacob pouvait faire naitre en moi.

Edward... Qu'étais-je réellement pour lui ? Pourrais-je accepter de me voir déposséder de ma vie et de mon discernement plus longtemps ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je serrais les poings, perdue dans mes pensées. Alice avait coupé le moteur, nous étions arrivées à la villa. Son visage inquiet tourné vers moi, elle me couvait des yeux.

- Ne fais pas ça Bella, tu ferais une énorme erreur.

J'ouvris la portière, mais elle me retint par le bras.

- Tes visions sont subjectives, tu le sais. Elles peuvent changer à tout moment Alice. Rien n'est décidé, qu'importe ce que tu as pu voir.

Je sortis alors de la voiture et montai directement dans ma chambre d'Edward. La maison était déserte, tous devaient être partis chasser. J'entrai dans la chambre déserte, et eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'immense lit installé au milieu de la pièce. Edward avait fait installer ce lit juste pour moi, et si l'intention était honorable... je ne vis que la cage dorée dans laquelle je me trouvais à présent. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, la tête entre les mains.

Je devais réfléchir, faire le vide du superflu pour ne me concentrer que sur l'essentiel. Edward. Jake. Moi.

Le calme fut cependant de courte durée, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Edward. Toujours recroquevillée contre le mur, je fixai les arbres qui se balançaient doucement derrière la baie vitrée.

- Bella, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Il vint s'assoir près de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Pardon d'avoir demandé à Alice de te surveiller.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et nos regards se rencontrèrent. Tout à coup les doutes s'évanouirent. Ses yeux noirs tentaient vainement de connaitre le fond de mes pensées, tandis que ses traits tirés trahissaient son inquiétude et son malaise.

- Tu aurais du aller chasser, je vois que tu as faim... Tes yeux sont si sombres... comme la première fois que je t'ai rencontré.

Edward eut un sourire en coin, et joua quelques instants avec une mèche de mes cheveux avant de me répondre.

- Cela m'importe peu, tout ce qui compte, c'est d'être avec toi quand tu en as besoin.

J'eus un léger mouvement de recul, et poussai sa main. Qu'est ce que ce genre de geste pouvait être agaçant ! Il ne comprenait donc pas !

- Tu mens Edward... Tu me mens et tu te mens à toi-même. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de toi maintenant... tu es là pour t'assurer que je reste ici, comme toi tu l'as décidé. De la même manière que tu as décrété que Jake est un danger pour moi, sans prendre mon avis en considération, sans penser à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir. Sauf que là aussi tu as menti. Tu te caches derrière le danger qu'il représente pour moi, , mais tu sais la vérité. Elle t'apparait aussi clairement qu'à moi. Il n'est pas un danger pour moi... C'est pour nous deux qu'il est une menace. Pour notre couple.

Pour la première fois, comme un enfant pris en faute, Edward baissa les yeux. Je pris une longue inspiration et j'eus l'impression que la terre aller s'arrêter de tourner.

- Je te quitte Edward.

Ma voix claqua dans l'air et il releva la tête vers moi. Je fus moi-même étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle j'avais prononcé ces quatre mots. Avec assurance et détermination. Une évidence.

- Je ne suis pas celle que je suis réellement avec toi. Je suis une pâle copie de la vraie Isabella Swan et je ne veux pas d'une éternité lisse et polie comme celle que tu me proposes. Je veux de la passion, des rires, de la chaleur. J'ai cru t'aimer, et tu penses m'aimer toi aussi... sauf que tu ne fais que me posséder. Je suis un pantin dans tes bras, dénué de conviction, de principes, et de vie. Personne ne dirigera ma vie, personne. Pas même toi.

Un silence s'installa alors. Je me levai doucement et rangeai le peu d'affaires qui trainaient ici. Je jetai quelques t shirts en boule dans mon sac lorsqu'il vint de se planter devant moi. La souffrance se lisait sur son visage, comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Même moi je ne savais pas que j'allais prendre cette décision une heure plus tôt.

- Bella, non, ne fais pas ça. Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais, je peux changer. Je reconnais mes torts, j'ai été trop loin, je te prie de me pardonner.

- Tu me promets de changer ? Tu dis pouvoir tout faire pour moi ?

Je ne pus contenir un léger sourire amer.

- Je te demande de me transformer depuis si longtemps... Et tu me proposes aujourd'hui de poser MES conditions ? Mais c'est trop tard à présent, j'y vois clair ! Ce n'était qu'une grossière erreur ! Tu m'as abandonné Edward, tu es parti parce que c'était selon toi la meilleure décision à prendre pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier cela ! Ces longs mois à t'attendre, à espérer ton retour, à me raccrocher à ma souffrance pour me prouver que tu avais réellement existé !

Sans que je m'y attende, Edward posa alors un genou à terre et sortit de sa poche un petit écrin en velours bordeaux.

- Je te demande, Isabella Swan, ta main. Épouse-moi, s'il te plait... Je te donnerai tout ce que tu le souhaites, je te chérirai toute ma vie. Pardonne-moi, je suis prêt à changer. Jamais je n'aurais du t'abandonner, j'ai été au dessous de tout, et je l'ai laissé mon remplacer... Pardonne-moi. Je t'en supplie...

Ses mains vinrent trouver les miennes, et il en approcha son visage. Les larmes floutèrent ma vision lorsque je compris ce que j'étais en train de faire. Tourner une page comme celle-ci prendrait du temps, mais j'avais l'intime conviction de faire le bon choix. J'avais été aveuglée par mes sentiments, délaissant mes principes, mon amour propre... en m'oubliant, tout simplement.

- Pardon Edward, pardon, lui dis-je en m'accroupissant à mon tour. Mais je pars. Je vais vivre ma vie, parce que c'est ce que je veux aujourd'hui. Vis la tienne, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me levai, pris mon sac et me dirigea vers la porte. Je m'arrêtai, et sans me retourner, ajouta.

Merci pour ce que tu m'as apporté. Mais je ne peux pas supporter cette vie là. J'ai besoin d'être libre. *

Je descendis les escaliers dans un état second. Alice me proposa de me reconduire chez moi, et j'acceptai sans hésiter. Elle ne parla pas dans la voiture, et moi non plus. Je fixai la route silencieusement, pensant à Edward que je venais d'abandonner. J'avais envie de parler à Jacob, je voulais tout lui raconter, le savoir près de moi. Alice s'arrêta alors subitement, la route m'avait semblée particulièrement courte. Je me rendis compte alors que nous étions en pleine forêt.

- Il est là Bella. Je t'ai amenée directement à lui.

Alice me parlait avec tant de douceur et de gentillesse que je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Alice ! Pardonne-moi, je suis désolée ! mais je ne peux...

- Chut... me chuchota-t-elle. Tu as raison, vis ta vie ma belle.

Elle tourna la tête vers les arbres, et Jacob sortit du couvert des arbres.

- Vas-y. On se reverra, ne t'en fais pas.

Je l'embrassai puis sortis de la voiture retrouver Jacob. Essuyant mes larmes, je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers mon avenir.


End file.
